


Чай с молоком

by Black___Flowers, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Hiriden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black___Flowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiriden/pseuds/Hiriden
Summary: Позавтракать не удалось, но утро было как никогда добрым
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Драбблы/Мини R - Nc-21





	Чай с молоком

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [SpaceMutant](https://ficbook.net/authors/1718774)

Кит наливал в чай молоко, когда Лэнс навалился сзади, устроив острый подбородок на плече, и широко зевнул. 

— Опять эта бурда.

— Которую я люблю. 

— Которую ты любишь, окей, — фыркнул Лэнс, прижимаясь губами к шее. Было щекотно, хотелось увернуться, но Кит и не думал шевелиться. — А ещё ты любишь одного неотразимого Лэнса. 

— Это было на спор и по пьяни, сколько можно вспоминать. 

— Всегда. Это было чертовски приятно. А потом ещё — когда ты начал выделывать языком всякое, — Лэнс выдернул ложку из чашки и помахал ею в воздухе, вырисовывая различные пируэты и разбрызгивая капли чая. 

— Придурок. Настолько приятно, что ты признался мне в любви, когда у меня во рту был твой член, о да.

Кит протянул руку требуя вернуть ему украденное.

— Хочу напомнить, что я тоже был пьян и не совсем себя контролировал. А ты мне чуть член не откусил!

— Ещё бы. Зато это мне пришлось потом выходить к ребятам в заляпанной спермой майке.

— Зато мы точно доказали, что условия спора выполнены. Отлично выполнены. Ты и правда показал, что не бревно в сексе.

Лэнс без возражений вернул ложку и сразу же полез свободной рукой под майку Кита, огладил живот, царапнул сосок и коротко выдохнул в шею. 

— Мне понравилось, — шепнул он, прикусив ухо, и потерся вставшим членом о ягодицы. — Хочу для тебя такого же. 

Кит замер, задышал чаще, отодвинул подальше чашку и сжал ладонь Лэнса, которая забралась в боксеры. 

— Нравится?

— Заткнись, — зашипел Кит, откидывая голову на его плечо. 

— Заткни. 

Поцелуй вышел смазанным и чертовски коротким. В конце Кит осторожно прикусил язык Лэнса, пососал и наконец-то развернулся. 

— Сойдет, но не так. 

— На колени, — свой хриплый голос бил по нервам не хуже, чем Лэнс, заведенный от игры, которую сам же затеял. 

Лэнс упал на колени, стянул домашние штаны и боксеры вместе за раз и посмотрел снизу вверх, облизывая губы. Кит только приподнял бровь, намекая не мешкать. 

Протяжный стон вырвался неожиданно, когда Лэнс насадился ртом на член. Возбуждение ударило в голову, пробежало по венам и сконцентрировалось внизу живота. Рот был горячим, влажным. Лэнс брал глубоко, позволяя скользить членом по языку до горла. Втягивал щеки, гладил уздечку, посасывал головку. И был покорным, позволяя Киту толкаться самому. От всего этого сносило крышу, хотелось двигать бедрами быстрее, кончить прямо сейчас и в то же время растянуть действие дольше. Кит нагнулся, погладил Лэнса по щеке, по слезящимся глазам, обхватил ладонью горло и замер, чувствуя свой член сквозь кожу. Что-то щелкнуло в голове, Кит вздрогнул всем телом, зарылся пальцами в волосы Лэнса на затылке, притянул ближе к себе и кончил, крупно дрожа. 

— Ну как? — спросил через минуту Лэнс, стирая стекающую сперму из уголка губ. 

“Пиздец”, — подумал Кит, сползая на пол рядом.

— Ты тоже не бревно, — сумел сказать он, отдышавшись. Лэнс фыркнул.

— Вот спасибо, конечно. Но давай, не стесняйся, можешь сказать насколько же я хорош, восхитителен и как тебе повезло с таким парнем.

Да уж. С парнем.

— С парнем, который мешает мне допить чай? — выгнул бровь Кит, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Могу предложить тебе позавтракать кое-чем другим белым, намного вкуснее, — подмигнул Лэнс, красноречиво потираясь выпуклостью в штанах.

“Позавтракать сегодня не удастся”, — понял Кит, утаскивая его в сторону спальни.


End file.
